Loved and Alone
by boo0
Summary: Takes place after Season Finale. About how House and Cameron take everything in. First fanfic, so it's really short.
1. Loved and Alone

_**Loved and Alone**_

_**Pairing: House and Cameron**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them… sadly…**_

**_Note: This is my first fan fiction! So please forgive me for bad writing skills._**

* * *

"_You just couldn't love me…"_

House just sat there… just staring at the floor… at nothing… He swallowed his Vicodin and thought about those words that echoed into the vast emptiness of his lonely life. He thought about Dr. Allison Cameron…and how she made him feel. Somehow, deep in his mind, there was a picture… a picture of Allison and him being together…_happy. _He thought, just as the picture came to him again. The thought of it scared him. One reason why was because he tried to keep pushing it away, but it kept on coming back. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he wasn't sure if he wanted it to go away.

_What does she see in me? _He thought. _Someone that needs to be fixed? _But he knew that that wasn't why. He knew the day of the date that he was wrong. He knew the moment he saw the reaction on her beautiful face. When he had tried to push her away by saying those harsh words, her only reaction was not hurt, but sympathy. For him. _But why? _He thought to himself again. _What on earth could have been going on in her mind to react like that? _But he knew. He knew that she didn't want to fix her. She loved him just as he was. She hardly seemed to care about his flaws. Her sympathy was a reaction of her knowing that he was hiding what he really felt. _Fear…that she can do that…when even I can't…_

"_You were the one…"_

He started to think about Stacy. And how much she affected him. And how much he loved her. He thought. _Huh. She left me. But just a couple days ago, she came running for mercy. How ironic. _

He turned from his position on the bench to face the piano. Gently, he laid his fingers on the soft, white keys. He faced the ceiling and closed his eyes. His mind started to drift…to a place where things were perfect…to a place where what had happened 5 years ago to make him miserable never did. Except now, it wasn't Stacy he saw himself with…it was Allison Cameron. Just then, did he unconsciously play softly on the piano.

* * *

Allison Cameron sat on her couch. She stared blankly at her TV…thinking. She wondered about what happened today. She wondered about Stacy. She wondered about her husband. But most of all…she wondered about Dr. Gregory House. _He just stared at me. _She thought. _No reaction. No…nothing. _She just kept staring.

But then she started to notice her shirt getting wet. Drip. Drip. She saw the water falling silently onto her shirt. _I should've dried my hair. _But then she realized where the drips were coming from. Her eyes. But instead of trying to stop it, she didn't. Instead, she cried herself to sleep, while her mind drifted to what she thought was perfect. Her and Gregory House. Happy. And right before she fell asleep, the last word she mumbled out was…_Perfect. _

**_Author's Note: Sorry it was short, I was afraid my writing skills aren't that good. If you want more than just review telling me to._**


	2. Awkward Silences

_**Loved and Alone**_

_Awkward Silences_

_**Pairing: House and Cameron**_

_**Disclaimer: None of them are mine. **_

**_Note: Thanks for all the reviews! You all are so nice! _**

Dr. Allison Cameron walked into the office, already noticing how slow the day is going to be. Chase was doing a crossword and Foreman was reading a newspaper.

"Hey," Cameron said happily. She was trying to lighten the boring mood up.

"Hey…" Chase and Foreman replied dully. They didn't even look up. They just kept on going with their, oh so, busy lives.

_Nice...that helped a lot. _Cameron thought. _At least House isn't here yet. _

House. Just thinking about him made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. _I have to stop thinking about him. _

She put her jacket on a chair and went straight to the coffee machine. _Wow. I actually didn't have to make it today. _She wondered why. _They're that bored, huh? _After making her coffee, she sat down to where her things were and stared at the board. The blank…white…shiny…board. It was so blank, that it almost looked as if it had been polished. _Oh dear God. Please don't tell me they did that, too. _

"I take it there's no case." She said, pointing out the obvious. She had no choice. There was nothing else to talk about.

She realized no one was answering her. "Hello? Anybody home?" She wanted to start a conversation…badly.

"Well we figured you already knew the answer to that question." Foreman said even more dully than before. He seemed to be more interested in the newspaper than Cameron's point-the-obvious conversation.

Cameron didn't answer. She was about to get up and go to the clinic when she saw House approaching. That's when her body decided to disobey her and stay where she was.

She watched House open the door and saw something. _Fear. Fear that he's going to have to talk to me? _She turned to pick up a part of the newspaper Foreman was reading. But while she was reading her eyes kept looking up to see House. However, when she looked at him again, she saw exactly what she didn't want to see. His expressionless face.

Cameron stared as he got some coffee. When she realized she was staring, she immediately shot her eyes back at the newspaper and started reading. _I hope no one saw that. _

But her realization was a little too late. Foreman saw her. He wondered why she did that and what that look on her face was. Of course, he wasn't going to say anything, now. _But maybe later._ He thought.

House took a sip of his coffee and stared at Chase, then Foreman, and then Cameron. _Why does she have to be so beautiful? _He decided to scratch that thought out of his mind. "Well, hello to you, too, my busy ducklings." House said sarcastically.

"Hey…" Chase was the only one that replied. But, just as his reply before, it was dull.

_Well today is going to go very slow. _House thought. "Well, seeing that all of you are so bored, and probably tried everything to keep yourselves busy, why not try clinic duty. Of course I won't simply because my leg is killing me today." And at that, he limped into his office.

"Actually I'll go and try that." Cameron said, getting up.

* * *

After clinic duty, Cameron met up with Chase and Foreman at lunch. Chase talked on and on about this new girl he was dating named Jennifer. Cameron and Foreman replied to his dull idea of a conversation with sarcasm. After that, he left, leaving Foreman to talk to Cameron.

There was a long silence as Cameron and Foreman were finishing up their lunches. But Foreman decided to break it. "What's up with you? And don't say 'nothing' because I saw you staring at House this morning. I know something happened."

"It was…" Cameron started to say, and she knew what was going to come out of her mouth next, but she ignored Foreman's comment..."nothing."

"Every time someone says 'nothing', it's a proven fact that it's always 'something'.

"Well I talked to House last night…and it was kind of awkward." Cameron started to blurt out. She wanted to stop, but she needed to get it out. It was killing her inside that she wasn't saying it.

Cameron noticed he wasn't replying so she decided to keep talking. "I told him it was good to know that he can love." Cameron swallowed hard at what she was going to say next. "But he just couldn't love me."

"Do you?" Foreman asked. "Do you 'love' him?"

"I…I don't know." She stuttered.

"Somehow, when you say it like that, it's almost as if you really wanted to say 'Yes I do'."

Cameron hated the fact that Foreman knew her too well. He was right. _I did want to say that. I just didn't know if I should. _She thought to herself.

There was a long, awkward silence. Foreman then noticed that they were still at outside, sitting at a lunch table. He looked at his watch. "Look's like lunch is over. I should get to my clinic duty." He picked up his leftovers and threw them out. "See you later Cam."

"See ya." Cameron said. She picked up her things and left. But where was she supposed to go? She had nothing to do. She decided that she would go to the office and sort House's mail. _I just hope he isn't there._

* * *

House was sitting on a couch, far from his office, by himself. He was thumping his cane on the ground. He put his face near the top of it so that when he picked it up it would hit his forehead. Wilson, who was passing by, gave him a weird look.

"What are you doing here?" Wilson asked, confused. He looked at his face. He noticed House was a little…disturbed? "You do realize that your office is across the building from this very spot, right?"

House sighed and stopped the thumping. He looked around. "Oh my god, you're right! I must've gotten amnesia!"

"Ok I get it. You're avoiding Cameron." Wilson sat down across from him. "What did she do now? Give you another present?" He tried to use sarcasm.

House gave him an annoyed face.

Apparently the sarcasm didn't work. "Just tell me. You're going to have to eventually anyway, so why not now?"

House looked at him and sighed. "Cameron told me she," there was a long pause, "that she loved me."

Wilson stared at him even more confused than before. "Did she actually say that?"

"No. But that's what she meant." House saw Wilson's confused face. "She said she was happy I could love, but it couldn't be her."

Wilson was taken back. _So she was saying that she loved him. _"Okay, so she cares about you. Why do you care so much? Usually you wouldn't and you would just pushher away."

"I wanted to correct her." House said shamefully.

Wilson swallowed hard. "Correct her on which part? The part where you can love or the part where she said it couldn't be her?" Wilson asked almost scared of what House might do.

"The second part." House said with fear.

Wilson stared at his friend. _Never in 5 years have I seen him like this. So concerned… about…a woman. _Wilson thought about this. _I never thought I would ever see him love again. _

"Maybe you should try talking to her about this." Wilson knew it was a bad idea. _But, hey, if he could love again who knows what could happen._

"Yeah and maybe your marriage will actually work." House replied.

_Damn…at least I tried. _"Point taken." Wilson just realized that he still had a patient to attend to. He looked at his watch. _Shit. _"I have to meet with a patient, so I guess I'll see you later." Wilson got up, but right before he left he said, "I still think you should talk to her, though."

He left House to think the idea. _Damn him. He tells me what to do in this type of situation, yet his marriage is a wreck. Maybe… _House knew what he had to do. He got up and left, leaving only a warm spot on a couch. _Maybe talking to her isn't such a bad idea. _

* * *

**_Author's Note: Please review! Sorry this chapter was so crappy. I couldn't think of anything good. No flames please. Constructive criticism would be great, though! Also, I'm not a House/Cameron shipper, but I'm not against the idea either. What I'm saying is that this story can go both ways. Just a warning. _**


	3. Familiarities

_**Familiarities**_

_**Pairing: House and Cameron**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. **_

_**Note: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I think it's been a month or something! Well I know excuses are bad, but I had an early summer vacation. **_

* * *

As House walked toward his office he tried to think of what to say. _What am I supposed to say? 'We need to talk'? _But all of this was erased from his mind once he walked into his office.

House looked around only to see Foreman doing some paperwork. He sighed, not knowing it was because of the fact that he was relieved or because of the fact that he was annoyed about her not being there. Foreman stared at House who now had a blank look on his face.

Once House noticed Foreman was staring, he immediately asked, "Where's Dr. Cameron?"

"She didn't feel too good, so I told her to go home early. It's not like it matters anyway. She finished all her clinic duty and we have no case."

Foreman looked at House. House gave him a look of uncertainty. Actually, he was more like glaring the look. _I hope he doesn't find out that I'm lying. _"What?"

"You're lying." House said confidently.

"No, I'm not." Foreman glared back at him. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't I just…needed to ask her something about a patient." House winced at the sound of his own lie.

"What patient?" Foreman wasn't stupid. He knew something was up. _Why else would I have found her like that? Why else would House be asking where she was?_

"Never mind. Where's Chase?" House asked trying to change the subject and at the same time making it less obvious that he was specifically looking for Cameron.

"I think he left early." Foreman noticed the change of subject too. _What's going on?_ He scratched the thought out. He looked at his watch. "Nope. He didn't. I'm leaving late. Bye House." And at that, Foreman picked up his things and left.

House decided to look around on why Foreman was lying about Cameron. _Nothing. Why did she leave? _He was about to pick up his things and go when he saw the picture. It was the picture of him and Stacy from 5 years ago.

"Shit."

* * *

Foreman was driving in his car…or at least trying to. All he kept thinking about was Cameron.

15 minutes ago, Foreman walked into the office expecting to see House playing his game boy. Instead, he saw Cameron crying with her back against the wall.

"Cameron? What happened?" He asked in shock. _Never have I seen her so devastated._

Cameron didn't respond to him. She just hugged him like her life depended on it. Foreman gave into the hug, but was still wondering why she was being like this.

That's when he saw the picture. It was of House and Stacy. To his surprise, House was actually smiling.

_Damn that bastard. Why did he have to treat her like such crap even when he knew about her feelings? _

"Cameron, just go home. You don't need him." Foreman tried to comfort her, but he had no idea how.

Cameron replied with curious eyes.

"I'll cover for you. Just go." After that, she just left. No argument. No nothing. She just picked up her things and left.

* * *

_Damn cripple! Why the hell did I come back? _"ARRGHH! I was so blind! I knew he was just going to end up hurting me!" Allison Cameron screamed into the pillow in her hand. After that she just stared out her window.

She knew she was wrong. It wasn't his fault. She was the one prowling around. But she didn't want to admit it. She needed to blame something on someone else for a change.

_Damnit! All he does all day is 'step, thump. step, thump. step, thump.' _She screamed again. This time without muffling it with a pillow. However, she didn't scream because she was angry with him. She was angry because she knew she was lying to herself.

She loved House and she knew it. Her mind started to drift to the sound of his 'step, thump' that she thought she almost heard it outside her apartment.

"…House..?..." Cameron stared at her door. Then, she began to laugh. _I can't believe it! I'm actually delusional!_

She decided to get up and wash her face before she starts hearing things again. Before she wiped her face she watched the water slowly slide down her face. _Why is this happening to me?_ She wiped her face and slowly started walking into her living room again.

She unconsciously walked towards the window. Ever since she was a child she would love to gaze at the stars. Every time she did it felt as it she was going into a place far, far away.

She was almost there when a loud sound came from the street. Something had caught her eye. A familiar red corvette was zooming into the empty street.

"House…"

* * *

_**Author's Note: I've just realized that this chapter has been in my computer for a very long time, but I just didn't update my story… SORRY EVERYONE!**_


End file.
